Bookends
by SelimPensFiction
Summary: Wash and Zoe didn't exactly hit it off when they first met. So how did they come to love each other?
1. Chapter 1

As she stood before her husband's gravestone, Zoe considered her life with Wash. Had they really lived so much, shared so many adventures, in such a short time?

Just before he died, he said those words. The ones that had sent shivers down her spine the first time she heard them. Made her realize that she loved that wonderful, maddening man.

Up until then, her impression of Wash had been somewhat less than flattering. Zoe smiled and remembered.

* * *

"_So you'll take the job then?" Mal asked, trying not to let his relief show._

"_Might do, might do," said Wash. "Think I'm starting to get a feel here."_

"_Good. Well, take your time, make yourself at home," Mal said. Zoe turned and left the bridge. Following her lead, Mal added, "Just fiddle around with the dials there. We'll be nearby."_

"_Great, ain't he?" Mal said, his face beaming as he caught up to Zoe._

"_I don't like him," said Zoe. _

_Mal's face fell. "What?" _

"_Just somethin' 'bout him bothers me," Zoe said._

"_What? What about him bothers you?"_

"_I'm not sure. It's somethin'."_

"_Well, your somethin' comes up against a list of recommendations as long as my leg. Tanaka raves about this guy. Renshaw's been trying to get him on his crew for a month. And we need us a pilot." _

"_I understand, sir," Zoe said. "He bothers me."_

* * *

A few days later, Zoe walked onto the bridge as Wash pulled himself up from underneath the console.

"Looks like we're 'bout ready for our maiden flight," commented Wash, grinning as he settled into the pilot's chair.

Crossing her arms, Zoe eyed him with disapproval. As if the shirt wasn't bad enough. Did he have to chew gum all the time? It was just one more annoyance. And what on Earth…

"What are those things on the console?" Zoe asked.

"You've never heard of dinosaurs?" Wash asked innocently.

Glaring at him for a moment, Zoe rephrased her question. "What are they doing _here_?"

Wash smiled, then turned his back to her and proceeded with his work.

Zoe, unused to being treated in such an off-hand manner, opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again. In her current frame of mind, she might cause the pilot to think better of his choice to pilot Serenity, and that would displease the Captain.

She left, muttering ancient Chinese curses relating to Wash's recent ancestry.

Once she was gone, Wash allowed himself to relax and laugh out loud. Yes, he was going to enjoy crewing on this ship.

Picking up the Stegosaurus with his left hand, Wash said, "I don't like her. She's mean and angry."

Then he picked up the Tyrannosaurus Rex with his right hand and said, "Don't you worry none, she comes back, I'll eat her up."

* * *

Within a week of her maiden flight, Mal had used his contacts from the war to secure their first job, transporting crates from Bellerophon to Dyton, no questions asked. It was the no questions plus Dyton's relative isolation in space that contributed to the fat fee, half on pickup, half on delivery.

Past the halfway point of their journey, Mal and Zoe took a quiet coffee break in the galley.

"It's happening," Mal, said. "We'll make a go of it, Zoe. No question."

"I hope so, sir," Zoe said glumly.

Mal regarded her. "What's got you down? Don't tell me this is still about Wash?"

Zoe raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Come on, you have to admit, he's worked out so far," said Mal.

"T'ain't nothin' he's done you or I couldn't have," Zoe replied.

Mal sighed. "Well, let's hope he's not put to the test any too soon. This is our first job. I want it to go without a hitch."

The words were no sooner out of Mal's mouth than the intercom announced, "Captain to the bridge. Looks like we've got company."

"_Ai chr jze se duh fohn diang gou!_" Mal said as he dashed toward the bridge, followed closely by Zoe.

"There," said Wash pointing through the viewport. It's not gainin' on us, just keepin' pace. Not sure I've seen one like that before."

Mal and Zoe looked at each other.

'"That what I think it is?" Zoe asked.

Mal was silent a moment. "Why do we get all the luck?" he wondered out loud.

"You recognize that ship?" Wash asked. "Is it friendly? Hostile?"

"You could say it's hostile," Zoe said. "It's Reavers."

Wash's eyes popped. "_Qing wa kao de liu mang_. So what do we do?" he asked, looking at Mal. "Run?"

"No," said Mal, putting a hand on Wash's shoulder to steady him. He didn't seem to need it, though. Wash wasn't panicking, just looking for orders. Good. "We'll just go on nice and easy. With Reavers, they'll just as likely let you go on your way. Attract their attention, you become their next meal."

For a tense hour, the three of them remained on the bridge, keeping an eye on the Reaver ship. Zoe had given Bester a heads up to stay at the ready in the engine room.

"At the risk of stating the obvious," said Wash, "assuming they don't attack us, do we really want to lead a ship full of Reavers to a populated planet?"

"Let's just stay alive a might longer first," Mal said evenly, "then worry about the rest later."

An indicator on the console blinked. "Later just became sooner," Wash said. "They're closing in. Quickly by the looks of it."

"Then we need to lose them," Mal said. "Suggestions?" He wanted to see what Wash came up with on his own.

Wash started turning dials and flipping switches. "I've got an idea. Came up with it while we were waitin' for them to make a move."

Serenity's engines sprang to life as she changed course.

"There's a small asteroid field up ahead. Reaver's aren't exactly known for subtlety, and I'm guessing their flying skills will be lacking as well. We might be able to lose them in there."

"You ever done anything like this before?" Zoe asked.

Wash turned to her and grinned. "First time for everything," he said. "Might want to hold onto something."

"We just got this boat fit for flyin'," Mal said. "Appreciate it if we can keep her that way."

Wash nodded, but was too focussed to answer.

"Reavers are still gaining," Zoe reported. "And them asteroids are gettin' a might close."

"Going to get a whole lot closer, honey. Watch this," Wash said. And with that, Serenity flew between two large asteroids and maneuvered around several small ones. Zoe found herself staring at him in disbelief, then noticed the muscles on his arms and neck as they corded with the strain. Collecting herself, she looked out the viewport again.

The Reaver ship had slowed, but was still in pursuit. Wash reduced Serenity's speed, allowing the Reavers to close in.

"Um, Wash?" Mal said. "You slowin' down on purpose? 'Cause those Reavers are gainin' again."

"Trust me, Cap'n. Now, let's let 'em get a bit closer. A bit closer… There. Now, here we go!"

Serenity veered sharply to port and increased speed, heading directly towards two large meteors that were closing in on each other.

"We're not going to make it," Zoe said. "Pull about."

"Negative," Wash said. "We'll make it."

Zoe glanced at Mal, who shook his head and crossed his fingers. Zoe held her tongue but prepared herself for the end.

And then, Serenity just slipped in between the two meteors and was through. An explosion behind them told them that the Reavers hadn't been as lucky.

A few minutes later, they were out of the meteors and into clear space. Wash, letting go of the controls to wipe his brow, looked back towards Mal and Zoe.

Zoe turned and left the bridge. Mal, finally able to speak, slapped Wash on the back.

"That was some mighty fine flyin'," Mal said. "Mighty fine."

"Thanks, Cap'n," said Wash with a grateful smile. "Let's hope the rest of the trip is a little less exciting."

Mal nodded, then went to catch up with Zoe.

"Well?" Mal asked. "Don't tell me that wasn't amazing."

Zoe regarded him. "He's reckless," she said. "Took an unnecessary risk."

"We're alive, they ain't. I'd say that turned out pretty well."

"I still don't like him," Zoe said, and left, leaving Mal alone in the corridor, shaking his head.


	2. Chapter 2

The bar was noisy and crowded, just what Wash was looking for. He had money for the first time in ages and was itching to spend it. Not only had his share of the take had been more than he imagined, Mal had thrown in a bonus for saving their skins from the Reavers.

With a quick salute to Mal and a wink for Zoe, which had the desired effect of annoying her, he'd left Serenity and strolled to the nearby town. It was better established than some outer rim planets. There was the odd horse and carriage, but power vehicles as well. The streets were paved and clean, the dwellings plain but sturdy, and the people he'd encountered seemed well fed, healthy, and dressed with at least some care. Glancing down at his own clothes, he realized he was probably more dusty and grimy than these folk. Oh well. Money was a great equalizer and he was here to spend it.

There were no free tables, but he spotted one with two lovely women and a third chair sitting empty. The women, both perhaps younger than him, were brunettes with pleasant faces. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, sharing a joke and laughing. _Nice to see a woman smiling for a change_, Wash thought.

"Hello, ladies," he said, brandishing what he hoped was a dashing smile. "OK if I join you?"

They gave Wash an appraising look, then glanced at each other. "Depends who's buyin'" one of them said, finally.

"Oh, that would be me," said Wash, taking the extra seat. "Today is pay day."

He got the server's attention and called for three drinks. When they arrived, he tipped the server heavily. She blinked, then gave him a friendly smile and left.

"I'm Wash," he said, extending a hand to the woman on his right.

"Jocelyn," she said, shaking his hand. "This here is Zoe."

Wash's face fell as he shook the other woman's hand.

"What's the matter?" Zoe said. "You don't like me?"

"I like you just fine, darlin'," Wash said. "It's just that I know another Zoe whose favourite pastime is bustin' my balls."

Zoe giggled. "Well, don't you worry none. I ain't plannin' to bust 'em. At least, not yet…" and she smiled coyly.

Wash grinned. This was shaping up to be a good evening. He raised his glass and said, "_Gan bei_." They all took a healthy draught of the ale.

Wiping his mouth, Wash smiled and said, "Did I tell you about how I killed a bunch of Reavers, single-handed?"

A few rounds later, they were laughing uproariously when Wash noticed Zoe, his Zoe, enter the bar. He ducked his head down and whispered conspiratorially.

"Don't look now," he said, "but ball-bustin' Zoe just came in." Trying to suppress their laughter, Zoe and Jocelyn turned around to see.

Zoe, taking stock of the room, noticed the two women looking in her direction. Then she noticed Wash waving at her cheerfully. _Lord, no_, she thought. _Just what I needed_. _And Wash has found himself some floozies. Good for him_.

Ignoring them, she went to the bar and set herself down on a stool with her back to them.

After a few minutes, a man came and sat beside her. Tall, clean-shaven with some recent stubble, dark curly hair and a friendly smile, Zoe was pleased and offered to buy him a drink.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Miss…?"

"Zoe," she said, shaking his hand.

"Hoban," said the man.

Zoe's shoulders sagged a little. _Well, no one's perfect_.

Back at the table, Jocelyn glanced at the bar and said, "That guy better watch his balls," and they all laughed out loud again

Another few rounds passed, and Wash was feeling decidedly unsteady, even sitting down. He glanced at the bar and thought to himself, _There's something about that guy with Zoe. Serve her right if he was some kind of creep. Obviously she's poor taste in men. _

Jocelyn, looking past him, suddenly turned pale. Wash turned to see a large, stocky man standing behind him.

"What the _shen sheng de gao wan _is going on here?" said the man, his voice rumbling from the depths of his massive chest.

Two other men approached, standing to either side of the first, and almost as large.

Wash's smile faltered slightly. "Evenin' gents," he said.

"Be nice, Sam," Jocelyn said. "We was just talkin' is all. Wash here was just leavin', weren't you Wash?"

Wash blinked. "Was I?" Trying to clear his head, he turned around to assess Sam. Yes, discretion definitely seemed the better part of valour.

"You know, I really was. Must get back. Lot's to do."

Wash stood and offered Sam the chair. Sam grabbed Wash by the shirt and pulled him close.

"I think you was plyin' my girl with drinks. Hopin' to get lucky."

Wash shook his head vigorously.

"Well, luck just changed, pal," Sam said as his eyes narrowed.

Over at the bar, Hoban, who's hand had been pleasantly on Zoe's knee, was distracted by something behind her. She turned to see what had caught his eye.

Hoban smiled. "Looks like a dust-up's in the offing," he said.

"Looks that way," Zoe said sadly, and got up from her stool.

Wash found himself sprawled on the table, unsure what had just happened until the soreness in his jaw sank in. He shook his head. He was strong, but Wash wasn't a brawler and he knew this wouldn't end well unless he could talk his assailant down.

"OK, you got me," Wash said. "Now how about I buy you and your friends a drink and we call it a night?"

A series of rapid fists and Wash crumbled to the floor, his head spinning. Instinctively, he curled into a ball, protecting his head with his arms as he tried to gather the strength to stand. No other blows came, however, and as he gradually caught his breath, Wash became vaguely aware of a commotion around him. When it stopped, he rolled onto his back and looked up.

Zoe, his Zoe, was standing there, glaring back at him. Sam and his friends were down.

"Zoe?"

Reaching down, Zoe lifted Wash unceremoniously to his feet. "We need to leave this place," she said. "Can you walk?"

"Sure," Wash mumbled. He took a step towards where he thought the door was, then his legs crumbled. Zoe caught him and positioned his arm around her shoulder so she could support him.

The street was quiet and it was dark except for the light from Greenleaf, the huge, partially obscured disk just over the horizon. The fresh air helped Wash to rouse himself.

"Thanks," Wash mumbled.

"Don't mention it," Zoe said flatly.

Wash continued anyway. "Why'd you do that? Seems you'd like to pulverize me yourself on occasion."

Zoe stopped and let go of Wash. He was able to stand on his own, albeit somewhat unsteadily.

"Captain seems to think you're valuable."

"Well, I'm touched. Owe you one."

"Ain't that just grand," Zoe said, leaving him behind as she walked at speed towards Serenity.

As Wash struggled to keep up, he found himself thinking, _What a woman. A regular Amazon warrior. _And then he thought, _Maybe I'd best not piss her off._

Entering Serenity's cargo bay entrance, Wash saw that Mal and Zoe were already discussing something. From the clipboard in Mal's hand, it was likely their current inventory. Mal glanced in his direction. Wash nodded then headed straight for the stairs, looking forward to a few hours of rest in his bunk.

Mal called out to him. "You get in the way of someone's fist?"

Wash turned to them and said with a wink, "You should see the other guys."

Zoe started to laugh, then clapped a hand over her mouth. Mal turned to her, confused, while Wash proceeded up the stairs.

"'Night all," Wash said.

"What was that all about?" Mal said to Zoe.

"What was what about?" Zoe queried back.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later, Serenity landed in a valley on Highgate, a few miles from one of the larger towns, New Saskatoon. Zoe holstered her freshly cleaned gun, checked her supply of ammo, and headed to the bridge.

"Ready, sir?" she asked Mal, who was in conversation with Wash.

Mal turned to her. "I'm not comin'. Got a wave scheduled for a job. Well, possible job. You'll be in charge this time 'round. Wash will be your backup."

Zoe paused, then said dryly, "I feel safer already."

"This goin' to be a problem," Mal asked?

"No problem, sir," Zoe said, patently ignoring Wash.

"And you, Wash?"

"I'm your man, Cap'n. I'll be ready just as soon as I finish up here."

"We'll leave in five minutes, sir," Zoe said. "I'll get the mule prepped."

Ignoring Zoe, Wash said, "The finishing up should take about six minutes."

Mal left the bridge, muttering to himself. What was he going to do with this crew?

After opening the cargo bay door, Mal watched as Zoe piloted the mule along the valley. Bester joined him, arms crossed, a thoughtful expression on his face.

Mal turned to him. "How's the engine comin'?"

"Gettin' there," Bester said. "Blew some components, but there's spares. I've got one replaced. Two more to go."

Mal nodded, lost in thought.

"Think it's a good idea, sending them off together like that?" Bester asked.

"Truly, I don't know," Mal said, watching as the mule disappeared over a hill.

"They'll be OK, though, right?"

"Providin' they don't strangle each other, they should be fine." Mal said. Then he closed the cargo door and slapped Bester on the shoulder. "Best we be gettin' back to work."

* * *

Wash regarded Zoe as she drove the mule towards town. Yanking her chain was fun and all, but it was getting to be too much of a good thing. Lately he'd found himself wishing he could find a way to get on her good side. Or at least, to inch over in that general direction. Problem was, he had no idea how to reach her, and there was no star chart to guide him. He smiled to himself. Piloting a boat through the 'verse was so much easier than navigating the murky waters of human relationships. For him, that had always been the case. So, where to start? With the job, perhaps, and wing it from there?

"So," Wash said, "how about you fill me in?"

Zoe was silent for a moment, then eyed him briefly without turning her head. "Just a simple meetin'," she said. "Your role is to sit quiet-like and keep out of the way."

"I see," said Wash. "You brought me along for my good looks. Completely understandable."

Regarding Zoe, Wash wondered, _Did her lips just tremble a bit? Could have been the vibrations from the mule_.

After a time, Zoe glanced in his direction. Wash was whistling idly beside her. Shutting him down had become a habit, one she wasn't sure how to break. Somehow, she thought, she needed to find a way to stop firing artillery in his direction. He might not be much use in a fight, but he wasn't stupid, and had turned out to be a good pilot. And…

Blinking, Zoe turned her attention to the town coming up ahead. As she had gleaned from the briefing material, it was in your basic, outer-rim, dusty frontier town with horses, wagons, and wood-frame buildings. The population of 2,500 was supported mainly by farming and mining. Slowing the mule, she noted people on the main street going about their business, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

_What a beautiful, clear day_, thought Wash as he looked upwards. The sky was clear blue with the odd wisp of clouds. It was like heaven compared to his home world, so polluted that the sky was forever an unceasing, dull grey. As he marveled at the clear, simple beauty above him, Wash noted something, a glint overhead in the distance.

Zoe was surprised when Wash nudged her slightly. "Surveillance drone," he whispered. "At your ten."

Without moving her head, Zoe shifted her eyes so that she could see for herself. A drone indeed. Was it a coincidence? Not likely. But if not, what had Franklin gotten himself into this time? He'd never been the sharpest bayonet in the battlefield, but Zoe liked him and he'd pulled her ass out of the fire more than once.

The sensible thing was to abort the meeting. But she owed him and had to hear him out. And warn him if he wasn't aware.

"What do you want to do?" Wash asked.

"Carry on," Zoe said. "But carefully."

Stopping the mule in the ore-processing district, Zoe and Wash disembarked. They were met by a large, rotund man, with a long, bushy beard and curly hair combed straight back. He was dressed in shades of brown, with a long brown coat similar to Mal's. _No question_, Wash thought, _where he and Zoe met_.

Smiling broadly, the man stepped up to Zoe.

"It's a fine thing to see you looking so well, Zoe," he said. "A fine thing." Glancing at Wash, he added. "And Mal couldn't make it I see. Well, that's too bad. Who do we have here?"

"Wash," Zoe said. "Our pilot."

"Good to meet you, Wash," the man said. "Franklin. Zoe, Mal and I, we go way back. But let's go inside. We can catch up a might, then talk some business."

They entered a large, single-story wood-frame structure.

"This here's going to be our base of operations, so to speak. Over there's Mikel, my partner in crime. Heh heh."

Mikel, occupied with the coffee maker in the kitchen area by a nearby wall, waved to them. Smaller than Franklin and older, his head was covered with wispy white curls. He was lean, and Zoe could tell from his posture and movements that he was fit and muscular.

Aside from the kitchen, the warehouse-sized room was empty save for the odd filing cabinet and a table and chairs. "Impressive," said Zoe, dryly.

"Now, then, Zoe," said Franklin, "it's a start. We all got to start somewhere. But you ain't seen the best bit yet."

He walked towards one of the walls, bent over, then slid a section of the floor sideways. Zoe and Wash walked over and peered down.

"This here's our cargo hold," Franklin said with pride.

Zoe nodded. Wash took a couple of steps down the ladder, then returned.

"Well, what do you think, then?" Franklin asked.

"It seems surprisingly… empty," said Wash.

Franklin laughed loudly. "Great sense of humour your man's got," he said, elbowing Zoe. "Must be a pleasure to work with, I'd think. Can't be serious all the time, can we?"

Zoe regarded him. Franklin, for all his joviality and hospitality, seemed nervous.

"What say we talk about that job, then we can catch up some," said Zoe.

"Down to business. That's my Zoe. Mikel, come over here. Time to talk shop."

Mikel brought over a tray of coffees and set it down. After they'd seated themselves at the table and helped themselves to a cup, Franklin set about explaining the job.

"We were transporting some cargo, rather precious cargo to be frank, when we came upon an Alliance cruiser. Since the Alliance might have taken an unnecessarily dim view of our mission, we jettisoned the cargo, changed course, and lost them. Trouble is, we're here and the cargo is out in the black still. We'd like you to go fetch it for us."

"And the reason you can't go back yourself is…?" queried Zoe.

"We'll they done near caught us once," Mikel said. "They might be lookin' for us still. You, they've no idea who you are. You can just slip under their noses, like."

Wash tried not to roll his eyes. Were they serious? Unsure whether to yell at them or laugh out loud, yet not wanting to piss off Zoe again, he managed to restrain himself. It wasn't until Zoe placed her hand on his that he realized he'd been drumming with his fingers on the tabletop. Glancing at Zoe, she nodded slightly to him, then withdrew her hand. _She knows_, he thought, surprised. _She knows that I'm itching to speak but holding back._

"I see," Zoe said after a moment. "We'd need to know what kind of cargo we're talking about. So's we can transport it safely. You understand."

"Well, certainly," said Franklin. "We've no secrets from each other, do we, Zoe? The cargo is a few crates of advanced Alliance weaponry, rifles and handguns and the like, that (cough) fell off a transport on Ariel. Should fetch a pretty penny, don't you think?"

Zoe, at a loss for words, became aware that Wash was trembling. She risked a look at him, and as they made eye contact, both lost control and burst into uproarious laughter.

Franklin and Mikel gave each other puzzled glances. Taken aback at Zoe and Wash's reaction, Franklin asked, "What?"

Recovering first, and wiping tears from his eyes, Wash put his hand on Zoe's shoulder for a moment, then said, "Advanced Alliance weaponry? And you think they won't come looking for it? Or the ones who made off with it? You think _anyone_ would actually buy it?"

Recovering finally, Zoe said, "Franklin, Mikel, you're aware of course, that you're under surveillance? We spotted a drone, Alliance no doubt, when we got here. Weren't sure who they were targeting but I think we know now."

Franklin blinked. "So… you _won't_ take the job?" he asked, surprise in his voice.

"I think that's what we're sayin'," said Zoe with a smile. "Good luck with it, though."

"You're going to need it," Wash whispered, causing Zoe to smile again.

Zoe stood to go, but Wash, still seated, grabbed her arm.

"Is anybody whistling?" Wash asked. "'Cause I'm pretty sure I hear whistling."

"Well, is it you?" Zoe asked. "You were whistling before."

Wash opened his mouth, then closed it. Was Zoe actually kidding around with him?

"No, definitely not me," he said.

Just then, the whistling became a piercing shriek. "Incoming!" Zoe shouted. "Take cover!"

Zoe and Wash scrambled for the cargo hold area. Meanwhile, Franklin, still seated, turned to Mikel with wide eyes and asked, "They wouldn't, would they?"

Mikel nodded sadly.

The explosion was deafening. Zoe, covered by dust and debris, shook her head and got to her hands and knees. It was pitch black.

"Wash!" she called. "Wash!"

She heard the sound of coughing, then, "Over here. Hard to hear over the ringing in my ears. You OK?"

"Think so," said Zoe. "You?"

"Nothing broken, but kind of sore. Stay there, I'm coming over to you."

"Careful," Zoe said. The ruins of the ceiling were only four feet from the floor. "Don't bump into anything. We don't want the ceiling to collapse altogether."

"Can't argue with that," Wash said as he crawled slowly on his knees in the direction of Zoe's voice. When his head bumped into her shoulder he stopped.

"I think I just bumped into something," Wash said.

"Think you found me," said Zoe.

"Well, you know, navigating in the black is my speciality. Any way out do you think?"

"Don't seem like it. It's packed tight all around over here. We start pullin' at things, could just as likely start a cave-in as not. What about back the other way?"

"No, I don't think so. I felt around, there was nothing but rubble. No other paths. Can you send a wave to Mal?" Wash asked.

"Negative. The _shouyinji_ is back at the mule."

"Well," said Wash, "that sucks. Our friends upstairs are likely dead and no one else even knows there's a storage area under the building. We'll suffocate before Mal and Bester even miss us."

"That ain't going to happen," said Zoe.

Wash was silent a moment. "That's good news. Any notions on how to make that happen?"

"Not as of yet, but we'll think of somethin'."

"Ah well," said Wash, sitting back against some of the rubble. "It could be worse. I could be stuck in here with… actually, no, it _couldn't_ be worse."

Wash grinned to himself and could swear he felt Zoe's eye on him.

"Well, I ain't exactly been lookin' forward to this moment myself," Zoe said.

"Oh?"

"This may come as a surprise, but I don't like you." said Zoe, matter-of-factly.

"Oh really?" Wash said. "Well, this may come as a surprise, but I hate your guts."

"You do?"

"Um hmm."

"What about me do you hate the most?" Zoe asked.

"Well, it's hard to say," Wash said. "There's so much to choose from."

Zoe cuffed him.

"Ow. Like that. You're violent. I really hate that awesome Amazon warrior thing you've got going. What about you?"

"Oh, that's easy. I hate your sense of humour."

"My… OK, well, that hair of yours, that long, rich, curly hair, it drives me bonkers," Wash commented.

"Your muscles," Zoe said.

"Muscles?"

"The way your muscles bulge and cord up when you're piloting Serenity. I _really_ hate that."

"That smile. When you do happen to smile. With those full lips, the way your face brightens, and those large, liquid eyes shine like the stars…"

Wash's voice drifted off to a mumble, then his body took over. He reached for Zoe, found her, and crushed her to him. Her hands grasped his head, then they kissed, long and hard.

Finally, they parted, panting for breath.

"Might best not use up what air we got left," Zoe said after a minute.

Wiping his brow, Wash said, "But what a way to go."

Zoe giggled. "I knew you liked me, you know."

"Oh? And what gave it away? Even I wasn't sure until just now."

"You called me 'honey' when we flew into the asteroids." Zoe said.

"I never did," said Wash.

"Afraid so," said Zoe. "By the way, was that somethin' in your pocket or were you just glad to see me?"

"My pocket?" Wash said. Then he slapped his forehead "_Yi dwei da buen chuo roh_."

"What is it?" Zoe asked.

"You know those dinosaurs on the bridge that you're so fond of?" Wash asked.

"Yes," said Zoe darkly.

Wash pulled a small, rectangular device from his pocket and tapped the power button, activating a display on the top half and illuminating a set of controls on the lower half.

"Well, you're going to love this," Wash said.

* * *

Bester, rummaging in the cargo bay for some needed equipment, felt something buzz past him. He swatted vaguely at the air, closed the crate, then moved over to another. Then he felt a breeze, looked up, and saw… something flying past him.

_What in the 'verse?_ Bester thought. Was it a bat? Whatever it was, it was turning about, getting ready to make another dive at him. Bester backed up, then started to run.

* * *

"Bester, Bester," said Wash with malicious glee. "Don't you know there's no escape?"

Zoe, snuggled beside him, watching Bester on the small display as he attempted to outrun the flying object.

* * *

On Serenity's bridge, Mal was deep into negotiations with a client on Persephone when he heard the gunshot.

"You got problems over there, Mal?" his client asked.

"Not entirely sure," Mal answered. However, when he heard a second gunshot, he got up and with a quick apology terminated the wave.

Dashing to the cargo area, Mal came to an abrupt stop at the top of the stairs. Below him, Bester was firing live rounds at something flying about the hold.

* * *

Zoe watched Wash's face, illuminated by the screen, as he manipulated the controls to avoid Bester's gunfire. His eyes were wide and he smiled as he caused the object on Serenity to dodge and dance.

"I'm a leaf on the wind," he whispered. "Watch how I soar."

Zoe caught her breath. Was she falling in _love_ with him? Had she _been_ in love with him? All this time? Fighting against it, not understanding what it was she was feeling?

"Bester!" Mal bellowed, charging down the stairs. "What in the sphincter of hell are you playin' at?"

"What?" Bester asked. Lowering his gun, he said, "We got a bat or something loose in the hold. Been dive-bombing me. I'm just trying to kill it."

"By shootin' live ammunition inside my _boat_?" Mal roared. "You don't put that gun away, I'm liable to put some rounds in _you_."

Sheepishly, Bester holstered his weapon. With that the object flew away from Bester towards Mal. Mal backed up a step, then his mouth fell open.

The creature was obviously mechanical, not living, with a wingspan of about four feet and a long pointed snout.

"Bester," said Mal, "what do you reckon this thing is exactly?"

"Dunno. Bat, like I said."

"Not a bat," said Mal. "A pterodactyl."

"A what?" asked Bester. "What's that?"

"A dinosaur," said Mal. "And who do you know 'round here's particularly fond of dinosaurs?"

Bester paused. "Why that son of a… Well, what's he doin', pullin' a prank like this?"

Mal stepped towards the creature hanging in the air like a hummingbird. "Wash, that you?" he asked.

"I don't think it talks, Mal," Bester suggested.

Mal pondered. "Wash, if that's you, then, go up and down or somethin'."

The pterodactyl moved up and down a couple of feet.

"Wash, you and Zoe in trouble?"

The pterodactyl rose all the way to the ceiling, descended to the floor, then returned to Mal's eye level.

"We're comin'," said Mal. "Bester, get to the engine room. We're taking Serenity to them."

"But Mal," Bester began.

Mal, who was already starting up the stairs, turned to Bester and pointed. "Get her in the air _now_."

* * *

Wash deactivated the device and put it away.

"So, they're on their way. Looks like we might make it out of here after all."

"Did I ever tell you how much I love… dinosaurs?" Zoe said.

Wash laughed and started to pull Zoe towards him. To his surprise, she pushed an arm against his chest and kept her distance. He let go, puzzled.

"You ever expect to kiss me again, that mustache has to go," said Zoe.

"Oh, no," Wash said. "Not the mustache."

"It's the mustache or me," Zoe said.

Wash considered. "You know, I never was overly fond of this mustache."

* * *

The explosion, followed by the dramatic arrival of a Firefly-class ship on the town's main street, galvanized the residents, and they worked with Mal and Bester to clear a path to the trapped victims. The exhausted townsfolk erupted in cheers when Wash and Zoe, dusty and dirty but smiling, finally emerged.

Back on board Serenity, Wash disappeared into his bunk while, on the bridge, Zoe filled in Mal on the events leading up to the explosion.

Mal shook his head. "Poor Franklin. After all we went through during the war, to have it end like that."

"I think he was lookin' to get rich quick, with one big job. Trouble is, he bit off more than he could chew."

"That's a fact," Mal said. "Still a shame, though. If he wasn't the brightest, he was still a good man."

Just then Wash emerged, clean and freshly dressed and… Mal wondered, was there was something different about him? Then he realized what it was.

"You lose somethin'?" Mal said.

Meanwhile, Zoe appraised Wash frankly for a time, then said, "I'm having trouble with somethin' in my bunk."

Wash gulped. "Maybe I could give you a hand with that," he said.

Neither moved for a moment, their eyes locked onto each other, then they both scrambled for the corridor.

Mal, his eyes wide with disbelief, shook his head, took a seat in the pilot's chair, and swivelled to face the viewport. Picking up the tyrannosaurus, he said, "You understand those two? 'Cause I sure in the blazes don't."

* * *

"I am a leaf on the wind. Watch how I soar."

_That phrase is more than what it had been, _Zoe thought_. Now it's formed the bookends of our relationship._

_We were both leaves on the wind. Torn from different trees, buffeted by life, blown about until we both came to rest on Serenity, finding a new purpose in each other. And the sapling to come_.

She patted her belly.

_The wind blowing you has calmed. Be at peace, beloved_.

* * *

Author's note.

I couldn't find out the name of the device in the Firefly 'verse used to send a wave. Hence the Mandarin word for radio, _shouyinji_. At least, I hope that's what the word means, and that it isn't a curse relating to someone's recent ancestry.


End file.
